harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Basil (MM)
Basil is one of the bachelors in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info :Basil is a traveling botanist, who can be found exploring the village in every season of the year except for Winter. He's very passionate about nature, particularly plants, and has a very positive and assertive attitude. :In-Game Description: :A wandering plant hunter. He loves nature. He can be found in the caves and at the lake. First Meeting :You first meet Basil when you first go to Sunny Lake if the weather is Sunny. You will find Basil rummaging about by the lake shore, then the following conversation takes place: :Basil: "Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Basil! I work as a plant hunter!" :You: Question mark. :Basil: "So what a plant hunter does is...well--I guess it's a job where I go find and bring back plants that I'm asked to locate. Recently though, there aren't as many of those types of requests. I'm planning to stay in this village for a while so if I see you around, please be kind!" :You: Nod. Location *Basil's location seems randomized; he can appear in the woods near the river or close to the Library, and occasionally in Liv's vegetable garden. Any place with plants. Loves and Likes Quotes Heart Lines :0 hearts: :1 heart: "This is an interesting place, isn't it? There are so many intriguing plants here! My heart flutters!" :2 hearts: "I was born in a distant country. It's an old place where there are still many plant researchers." :3 hearts: ''"Plants wither away in the winter, right? In such a season, I set off to a greener land in pursuit of plants!"'' :4 hearts: :5 hearts: "There's a floral language, right? It's a bother for flowers to have an arbitrary image attached to them. But I think adding flowers to a gift is fine." :6 hearts: :7 hearts: :8 hearts: :9-10 hearts: "You slipped into my heart like a refreshing spring breeze. I don't think I can live without you." Festivals :Star Festival: Summer 7th :Leave your house and Basil will be outside your door (but only if he's the one who likes you the most out of all the guys). The following conversation takes place: :Fireworks: Summer 24th :You can go about your usual daily routine before heading to Moonlight Beach. When you do head over, talk to everybody present in order to instigate the scene. Basil will walk over to stand beside you before the fireworks start (but only if he's the one who likes you the most out of all the guys), and will silently watch the fireworks with you until the festival ends. :Moon Festival: Fall 9th Gift and Festival Events *'2-Heart Gift: ' Limestone *'5-Heart Gift:' Orange Balm Musical Note : Getting Basil to 2 hearts will initiate a scene of him coming to your house and giving you a Limestone as a gift. Afterward, you will receive the "Traveler Note". : Note Description: :A somewhat mysterious plant hunter. Searches for greenery even in the winter. If it has to do with plants, he knows it. Additional Information *Basil will leave in the Winter, seeking to find plants elsewhere. He will return the following Spring. *Basil first appeared in Harvest Moon 64. Category:Info Needed Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors Category:Male Category:NPCs Category:Bachelor